Batman
Batman is a Superhero that is unlike most superheros, mainly because, he has not one superpower (Like the Punisher). Instead of superpowers, he uses detective skills, martial arts, and an array of high tech gadgets. History Bruce Wayne is a wealthy industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child, Wayne trains himself to physical and intellectual perfection and dons a bat-themed costume in order to fight crime. Batman operates in the fictional Gotham City, assisted by various supporting characters including his sidekick Robin and his butler Alfred Pennyworth, and fights an assortment of villains influenced by the characters' roots in film and pulp magazines. Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime. How Batman Began most people would say that, Batman was not trained or talked to, but he practiced martial arts, and took a lot of training. Allies : Main article: List of Batman Allies Batman has had plenty of allies. Here is a little list of some of his allies: * Robin * Batgirl * Batwoman If you want to see learn about his allies, see Batman (comics) Villains : Main article: List of Batman Family enemies Batman has faced several villains on screen, and in the comics Here's some of Batman's most well known villains #The Joker #Catwoman #Riddler #Penguin #Mr. Freeze #Dr. Tito Daka #Wizard Debut Batman first appeared in: Detective Comics #27. Every since then, Batman has appeared in dozens of movies, and TV shows. Films : Main article: Batman (film series) Batman has made several films since 1989. Also a film in 1966 List of Batman films # Batman - 1966 # Batman - 1989 # Batman Returns - 1992 # Batman Forever - 1995 # Batman & Robin - 1997 # Batman Begins - 2005 # The Dark Knight - 2008 Unsuccessful projects After the critical disaster of Batman & Robin, Warner Bros. was still intent on delivering yet another Batman film. Since Batman & Robin did poorly (financially and critically), the next Batman film was to have an atmosphere that veered in the opposite direction. It took roughly seven years to get the fifth Batman film greenlighted, over the course of various developing titles. Batman Triumphant Warner Bros. hired Mark Protosevich to write a script for the fifth Batman film, titled Batman Triumphant, The Scarecrow was to be the main villain and through the use of his fear gas, Scarecrow would cause Batman to confront his worst fear: the return of The Joker. Harley Quinn was in the script and shown as the daughter of Jack Napier. As of yet, the script hasn’t been leaked online and it is unknown whether or not Jack Nicholson would've reprised his role of the Joker. Due to poor results from Batman & Robin, Triumphant was cancelled and Warner Bros. commissioned more scripts. Batman: DarKnight In 1998, Lee Shapiro and Stephen Wise pitched the idea for a fifth Batman movie to Warner Bros. Vice President Tom Lassally. It was to be called Batman: DarKnight (not to be confused with The Dark Knight) and included the Scarecrow and Man-Bat as the new villains, with the studio being most impressed with the characterization of Man-Bat. Fear was to be the initial theme (much like the main one for Batman Begins) and according to Shapiro, with Scarecrow being true to the source material. Within three months, Lee Shapiro and Stephen Wise sent their first draft to Warner Bros. Joel Schumacher was still signed to direct but dropped out only weeks after the first draft was completed. The story went as: Bruce Wayne is in self-imposed seclusion from life, because he feels he has lost his greatest weapons in the fight against crime: his mystique and his enemies' fear. Dick Grayson attends Gotham University, trying to discover who he is apart from his guardian and unwilling to return as Robin without him. Meanwhile, Dr. Jonathan Crane uses his position as professor of psychology at Gotham University and as resident psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum to conduct his experiments in fear. During a vengeful confrontation with a colleague, Dr. Kirk Langstrom, Crane unknowingly initiates Kirk's transformation into the creature known as Man-Bat. The unsuspecting denizens of Gotham scream for Batman's head, believing the Man-Bat's nightly hunts to be the Dark Knight's bloodthirsty return to action. Bruce dons cape and cowl once more to clear his name and solve the mystery behind these attacks. Eventually, Dick ends up in Arkham Asylum under Crane's unsympathetic watch, and Kirk struggles with his "man vs. monster" syndrome as he longs to both reunite with his wife and get revenge on Crane The script for Batman: DarKnight sat at Warner Bros. and languished in development hell up until late 2000. Shapiro stated that DarKnight was in the running the longest as the next Batman movie compared to the other Batman projects in development. Batman Beyond In October 1999, the website Ain't It Cool News reported that Warner Bros. was seriously considering a live action Batman Beyond movie, based on the animated series. In January 2000, Ain't It Cool News reported that Paul Dini and Alan Burnett would be writing the script, both of whom are well known for their work on The DC Animated Universe. In August 2000, it was confirmed that Dini, Burnett, Neal Stephenson, and Boaz Yakin were to all write the script, with Yakin to direct. A script was written and turned into Warner Bros., though the project was canceled in favor of the Batman: Year One project. Batman vs Superman :Main article: Superman (film series)#Batman vs. Superman In August 2001, Andrew Kevin Walker pitched Warner Bros. an idea titled Batman vs Superman, attaching Wolfgang Petersen as director. J. J. Abrams' Superman script was put on hold, and for reasons unknown, Akiva Goldsman was hired to rewrite Walker's draft which was codenamed "Asylum" Goldsman's draft (dated June 21, 2002), had the premise of Bruce Wayne trying to shake all of the demons in his life after his five year retirement of crime fighting. Meanwhile, Clark Kent is down on his luck and in despair. Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth and Commissioner Gordon are all dead, as Clark just recently has divorced Lois Lane. Clark serves as Bruce's best man at his wedding to the beautiful and lovely Elizabeth Miller. After Elizabeth is killed by the Joker on the honeymoon, Bruce is forced to don the Batsuit once more, tangling a plot which involves Lex Luthor, while Clark sways a romance with Lana Lang in Smallville. Filming was to start in early 2003, with plans for a five to six month shoot. The release date was set for the summer of 2004. Batman vs Superman was to relaunch both the Batman and Superman franchises respectively, with both sequels being reboots. Within a month of the studio green lighting the project, Petersen left in favor of Troy (2004).Hughes, p.207 Warner Bros. could have easily assigned a new director, but chose to cancel Batman vs Superman in favor of a recent script submitted by Abrams for Superman: Flyby.Hughes, p.208 Batman: Year One A film based on the graphic novel of the same name by Frank Miller was to be directed by Darren Aronofsky and written by both Aronofsky and Miller. The project never received the greenlight by Warner Bros. because they found it to be too violent. Ultimately the project was something of a precursor to Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins. After the death of his parents young Bruce Wayne remains lost on the street and is taken in by Big Al, owner of an auto repair shop with his son Little Al. We are then introduced to detective James Gordon as he struggles with the corruption he finds endemic among Gotham City police officers of all ranks. Bruce's first act as a vigilante is to confront a dirty cop named Campbell, but Campbell ends up dead and Bruce narrowly escapes being blamed. Realizing that he needs to operate with more methodology, he evolves his costume concept, acquires a variety of makeshift gadgets and weapons, and re-configures a black Lincoln Continental into a makeshift "bat-mobile." As "The Bat-Man," Bruce Wayne wages war on criminals from street level to the highest echelons, working his way up to Police Commissioner Loeb and Mayor Noone, even as the executors of the Wayne estate search for their missing heir. In the end, Bruce accepts his dual destiny as heir to the Wayne fortune and the city's savior, and Gordon comes to accept that, while he may not agree with "the Bat-Man"'s methods, he can't argue with the results. No casting ever took place, though Val Kilmer (who had previously played Batman in Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever from 1995), Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves, and Christian Bale all expressed interest for the role of Batman. Bale would end up being cast for the lead role in Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins. References Category:Hero Category:DC Comics character